At present, various concepts for charging electric vehicles at charging stations are being discussed. In this context, it is not only necessary to have a charging connection between the charging station and the vehicle via which electrical current can fed into the battery of the vehicle but also before, during and after the charging process, information must be exchanged between the charging station and the vehicle. This information relates, for example, to an authentication of the vehicle at the charging station, monitoring the charging process or also billing for the electrical energy procured after the charging process has ended.
In order to render communication between vehicle and charging station secure, that is to say in order to make it more difficult for an attacker to disturb the communication, it is known to conduct a communication connection via a charging cable which physically connects the charging station with the vehicle. In this context, it is disadvantageous, however, that, on the one hand, plugging the charging cable into the vehicle and into the charging station is complex and, on the other hand, the cable can be damaged, for example due to vandalism, and/or can be destroyed. For this purpose, it would be of advantage to render the charging connection as well as the communication connection wireless since the abovementioned disadvantages with the charging cable can be avoided by this means.